


Coffee and a smile

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluffy Bunnies, M/M, They bang, date with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Want to come in for some coffee?" Peter asked, softly.Who could say no to that? "Sure."





	Coffee and a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Listen up babies, it's been a rough week and rougher weekend and I fucking swore I wouldn't do this because honestly, do you want to get investigated by the secret service? Because this is probably how you get investigated by the secret service. I don't even care at this point. Buckle up babies, it's time for FLUFF.

The drive back to Peter's house was quiet, but they kept holding hands. Chasten relaxed into the rhythmic stroking of Peter's thumb against his wrist. He chanced a quick glance at Peter out of the corner of his eye and caught Peter doing the same thing, grinning back at him, adorably.

“I had a great time tonight,” Peter offered as they pulled up into his driveway. “Do you want to come in for some coffee before you head back?”

It was only their first date, but he kissed really, really well. Still, Chasten hesitated for a few moments before Peter's gentle hand-holding made the decision easy. “I'd love some coffee.” 

Chasten trailed after Peter as they went inside and stood in awe at the foyer. He hadn't come inside the stately Victorian earlier.“This is a beautiful house.” 

“Thank you, it's a work in progress.” Peter started to point out all the repairs he had made over the few years he had owned the historic old house. “I almost fell through the floor right there, and I'm pretty sure a few generations of raccoons lived in the closet under the stairs.” He rambled on as he led them to the kitchen, lamenting his decision to paint it bright yellow. “It's just too bright now. I'll have to tone in down somehow.”

Chasten leaned back against the counter, amazed., as he watched Peter deftly measure out grounds. He was actually... making coffee. Chasten hadn't expected that. But then again, he hadn't expected a lot he'd found out about Peter tonight. “Do you get recognized everywhere?”

“Only in South Bend. I hope it didn't bother you too much?” 

“No, I just never realized people cared about their recycle bins that much,” Chasten referenced the annoyed woman who'd cornered them at the concession stand at the ball park. “You were good with her.” 

Peter gave a crooked grin. “It's my job. Which reminds me, I should write it down before I forget.” He jotted a note down on the white board on the wall to contact someone about the lady's complaint. It was all in messy shorthand, but the attention to detail made Chasten smile.

Peter kept up his rambling explanation of everything he had restored or replaced in the house, a little bit at a time as he saved the money. Soon enough Chasten laughed when he got a look at the super-touristy coffee mugs with 'South Bend' scrawled them Peter had in his cabinet. Peter laughed at him when he dumped three spoonfuls of sugar and milk in his coffee, while sipping his own cup black and strong. 

So with laughter in the air and a smile on their faces, Peter offered to give him the grand tour. Chasten made appreciative noise when Peter showed him through the downstairs and his tour-guide manner didn't change as they went upstairs. That, more than anything, convinced Chasten this guy was the real deal. He exuded calmness and kindness, and standing in his upstairs living room decorated with faux-fur bean bags, looked cute as a _fucking button_. 

Peter took them through all the rooms upstairs before nodding to his bedroom and making like he was going to lead them back downstairs and that just wouldn't do. Chasten gently took Peter's half-full coffee out of his hand and set both cups down on a nearby table before sidling in close. Peter watched him with a curious gaze and amused little smile as Chasten reached out and rested his hands on Peter's hips, guiding him backwards towards the only room they haven't been in yet while peppering his face with kisses.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, content to be guided. Chasten didn't bother to look for the light switch. The light from the hallway was enough to see the bed. “I don't want you to feel pressured.”

Chasten curled on hand around to rest on the back of his head. “I'm the one shoving you into bed, and you ask me if I'm sure? You're a peach.” He kissed Peter again, reveling at how eagerly Peter met the kiss before pushing him back onto the bed. Peter toed his shoes off and scooted back so Chasten had room to sprawl out on top of him. Together they yanked at shirts and tugged belts undone. 

In short order they were down to their boxers, grinding against each other and groaning. Chasten trailed a line of kisses across Peter's firm abs. “God, you're hot,” he gasped as he licked his way down. He slipped his hand under the hem and gripped Peter's hard cock, giving it a slow pull while Peter clutched his shoulders and panted. 

“We haven't even got to the good stuff yet.” Chasten purred, and tugged Peter's boxers off. He shucked off his own and naked, they tangled together with hands and mouths roaming across the expanse of bare skin and hard muscles. Peter slid a hand between them and wrapped around Chasten's cock, exploring it with busy fingers while Chasten groaned at the sensations. 

“How do you want to come?” Chasten asked, well aware if he didn't then he was going to come just like they were, and that wouldn't do. He wanted to make their first time more spectacular than just grinding and pulling each other off. 

“With you inside me,” Peter said, shocking him. “If that's okay with you.” 

“Fuck yes, that's okay with me.” Chasten slid down his body and gave his cock one long lick that drew a shuttered moan out of Peter before sucking him down and laving the underside with his tongue. He felt Peter reach down and tangle his hands in his hair and tensed a moment before he realized Peter wasn't going to pull his head down. 

He dragged the blow job out as long as he could, using every trick he knew to keep Peter panting and gasping his name. It wasn't until they were both covered in sweat and Peter was reduced to incoherent begging that Chasten backed off, proud of a job well done. Peter's cock throbbed and flexed, with precome beading up and dripping down the head. He mindlessly thrust up into the air, desperate for contact. 

“I'm so close,” he panted, “Just a little more.”

Chasten took a moment to admire what a pretty picture he made before reaching off the bed to snag his jeans. “Do you have lube? I brought a condom.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle. “This good?”

Chasten opened the bottle and drizzled it over his cock. “It'll get the job done.” He leaned in and kissed Peter deeply, conveying how much he cared before grabbing a pillow. Peter obligingly lifted up his hips and Chasten slid it underneath. He trailed his hands down around Peter's thighs and pulled them slightly father apart so he could slide close before he poured more lube over his hand and slipped his finger around Peter's tight rim. 

“Been a while?” Chasten teased him before gently sliding one finger inside. 

“Something like that,” Peter let out a low groan and shuddered as Chasten curled his finger and stroked the sweet spot. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he panted. Chasten waited a moment and then added another finger, watching every catch in his breath and the little tense line across his forehead.

“All right there?” 

“Don't stop,” Peter ordered him, desperately bucking his hips up into Chasten's greedy fingers. “I need, I need-”

“I know what you need,” Chasten pulled his fingers out and then lined up his cock with Peter's tight hole. He pressed in, slowly, watching as he stretched around him. Peter let out a high-pitched gasp and dug his nails into Chasten's forearms as his thick cock pushed inside, hard and relentless. Peter wrapped his legs around Chasten's hips and rocked hard against him as he bottomed out and groaned.

Chasten leaned down on his elbows and planted kisses all over Peter's face, waiting on him to relax enough he could move. “You feel so tight, so hot, so perfect.” He sucked on the skin at the base of his throat and then leaned down enough to nip at one pebbled nipped. That drew an extra gasp out of Peter so he did it again, working the other one between a finger and thumb. 

Peter writhed against him, futile. Chasten took the hint and drew back slowly, until he was almost out, and then thrust back in, hard and fast. Peter let out a sweet moan so he did it again, and again, and again, until Peter was clutching at him desperately and holding him tight. Chasten's grip on his control was threadbare when Peter started to beg for more and reached down to grasp his cock. Chasten pushed his hand away and gave him a quick tug, rolling his palm over the head every time. It only took a minute before Peter swore and went stiff as he came in thick spurts all over them both. 

Chasten gripped his hips and slammed in, hard and fast, another few times before he caught Peter up in another desperate kiss and panted against his sweaty neck as he shook with his own orgasm. It was several minutes before Chasten came back to himself with Peter gently stroking his back. He slide off to the side so Peter wasn't pinned under him anymore, although by the soft sound Peter made he hadn't minded. 

It took a bit of work to summon the energy to stagger over to the in suite and clean up. Peter was dozing when he went back out, although he cracked an eye and dragged himself up and to the sink. Chasten retrieved their coffees from the table in the hallway. It was still a little warm. He knocked it back and wondered what to do now. Should he go? Should he stay? 

Peter solved the problem when he came out of the bathroom and went straight to the closet and emerged with another blanket. They hadn't even made it to the sheets yet. He yanked the dirty blanket off the bed and dropped it on the floor before spreading out the clean one. Chasten automatically took the side nearest him and pulled it straight. Peter slid between the sheets and held out his hand. 

“Ready to sleep?” he asked as he pulled Chasten under the sheets with him. “That was amazing.” 

“Epic,” Chasten agreed, letting his worries go and curling into Peter's side. 

Peter gave a noncommittal hum and snuggled back, slinging an arm over him to keep him close. “Couldn't ask for a better first time.” 

It took a moment for Chasten to process he wasn't referring to their first time together and he straight up, all sleepiness gone. “What? Seriously? Why didn't you say? I would have made it special!” 

Peter pulled him back down to the pillow and gently kissed his cheek. “It was special. It was perfect. Now go to sleep.” Peter wrapped his arms around Chasten and pressed together, they slept.

THE END


End file.
